The Ninja Turtles Explode into the Marvel Cinematic Universe
by kylejohnmorgan
Summary: Ongoing story following the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ongoing adventures combining their world and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I will be selecting widely from the TMNT stories in a number of formats as well as Marvel characters who have yet to be in the CU.
1. Chapter 1

A cloudy sky hung over the monolithic buildings of New York city. The night was dark but the streets were bright and bustling in much of the city. But even amongst this noisy cityscape, in 2015, there are those hidden corners in which the darkest individuals with their darkest intentions can still hide.

A woman, dressed in black, dropped from the rooftops along the dark warehouses that lined the docks of the city. Even at this early hour there were a few people milling around, operating forklifts and cranes. The woman's lithe figure raced between the warehouses and leapt over dumpsters, scaled stacks of large crates and trailers. The woman was called Karai, the daughter of the Shredder.

She finally dropped to the ground and eyed a specific building. "STARK Industries," was written in large charismatic letters across the front of the warehouse. There were lights on inside.

A grappling line shot through the air and the woman's shadowy silhouette leapt to the top before dangling down to a high window along the side of the building. With a flick of her wrist a device appeared in her hand and she placed it on the archaic clamp of the window. A quiet whirring signaled the activation of the magnetic field causing the latch to click. The shadowy figure opened the window and dropped through to the inside.

Inside the warehouse several forklifts taxied crates and men and women shouted commands. In one corner a security guard sat watching the cameras and motion sensors. He flicked the blinking light that indicated a window had been opened. He clicked the radio on.

"Mike, can you check on the southeast window. The sensor's are going off again."

"Sure," came the reply. "Are they ever going to get that thing fixed?"

"I don't know. Is it really that hard for you to go check it out again. I told Gloria that I was going to try and keep you moving around a bit more anyways. She said your BP was a little high at your physical."

"Get off my back. Is there really an alarm?"

"Yes, Mike. Go check it out," he said - and then to himself. "Lazy…" A cloth covered his face and he soon blacked out.

Karai looked around the security booth and flicked a switch, starting the fire alarm. Her father may have told her to do differently but she wasn't about to have all of this innocent blood on her hands. She didn't even really like Tatsu anyways. He was a self-righteous butt-kisser and she was glad that he'd been caught.

The workers of the warehouse dropped what they were doing and made for their nearest exit as they had in the many fire drills that corporate insisted upon doing every year.

"Hey Gary!" the radio in the security booth crackled to life. "That windows closed. What's going on?"

Karai had finished setting the explosive charges and clicked the radio.

"If you do not want to die, you should leave now," she said. Mike didn't have to be told twice. He ran for his life. Later, as he watched the warehouse explode, he felt thankful to whoever that woman had been.

Karai dropped Gary to the ground a short distance from the warehouse and glanced back at her work. Even thought Tetsu was a jerk he was still a member of the foot and nobody messed with the foot - not even Iron Man.


	2. Chapter 2 Tony Meets Donnie

Tony Stark dressed as Iron Man landed with a tinny thud onto the concrete ground of the docks a dozen meters from the leveled warehouse. A few wisps of smoke still rose into the air. Several of the surrounding buildings had been damaged too. The Iron Man face flipped up just as Pepper Potts, the current C.E.O. of Stark Industries, rushed up to meet him.

"It's hard to believe that nobody was hurt," Tony said.

"Everyone's accounted for. Most of the nearby buildings were either vacant or closed for the night," Pepper said.

"I think that we should give all of the workers two weeks off and we'll just pay for the damage to the surrounding structures. No reason for those guys to have to deal with insurance."

"Already done," Pepper said. "Of course, I gave them a month off. And who do you think you are giving me orders anyways."

"Sorry, nervous habit," Tony said and the smiled. "This doesn't look like the kind of fire one would expect from cereal boxes and toys from china," he said.

"It was a plastic explosive Tony," Pepper said as they walked towards the wreckage. "Specifically Semtex-H."

"What were you keeping in here, really," Tony said. He eyed her with mock suspicion.

"I already told you," Pepper said. "Why would anyone want to blow up cereal?"

"Celiac?" Tony said.

"Very funny," Pepper said.

"I'm sure it's just one of my loyal fans, showing their undying love and affection for me. I have to admit that this does kind of get to me. It's one thing to attack me but it's a whole other thing to attack our people. I'm going to have a look around." His visor clamped shut and Iron Man rose slowly into the air.

"Jarvis scan for any particulates that stand out as - unusual."

"Right away sir," said the digital voice of JARVIS, Tony's Artificial Intelligence assistant.

From a nearby rooftop four teenage brothers who happen to be four and a half-ish foot tall mutant turtles looked down on the scene.

"Holy cow, that's Iron Man," Michaelangelo said, hopping punching, Raphael in the shoulder.

"I see that. Stop hittin' me," Raph said and swatted away his brother's hand.

"Quiet you two," Leo said. "Donnie, are you getting anything?"

Donnie scanned the image with fancy looking goggles that covered his eyes and one ear.

"They're saying it's Semtex H. Which is the old version of a plastic explosive that manufactured in Czechoslovakia," Donnie said.

"Is that…" Leo said.

"The same as the other type that we've seen lately used by the foot?" Donnie asked. "Yes but I'll need to try and get a particulate residue reading to see if it has the same remnants as the other units that we think were in that shipment."

"Okay. So lets get down there," Raph said. He stood and walked to the edge of the roof.

"Get back here," Leo said. He grabbed his brother's shoulder and pulled him down. "It's the middle of the day. We can't just go down there. Ninjas - remember?"

"If we don't get down there the forensics crews will mop up all of the residue," Donatello said and then took off the goggles.

"Why don't we just assume that it is the foot and go on with out day?" Mickey asked? He was wondering around the roof kicking a rock lazily. The others ignored him and started to bicker noisily.

"Heh ninjas," Mickey said. Then something drew his gaze. "Guys, hey guys!" Mickey was shouting.

Leo looked up to see his youngest brother darting towards the edge of the roof. Three buildings away were two foot soldiers who were watching the warehouse scene. One of them held something.

"I'm willing to bet money that's not a party popper," Leo said as he rushed after his brother along with Raphael.

Donnie glanced back and forth and leapt from the roof, heading away from the foot-soldiers.

"Sir, there seems to be a mutate of some kind closing quickly. And an explosive device has been activated nearby," Jarvis said.

"Show me the explosive," Tony shouted. The Iron Man suit pivoted around and focused on the explosive that had been thrown at him by one of the rooftop foot soldiers. Damage radius?" he asked Jarvis.

"20-60 feet sir," Jarvis said. They were too close to the police and Pepper. He was only hovering a few feet off of the ground.

"We have to try and…"

"The mutate sir!" Jarvis said.

Donatello leapt into Tony's field of vision about 20 yards away. He batted the explosive away with his bo-staff. The grenade flew several dozen yards into the air exploded over the water.

Donatello landed rolled and stopped a few meters in front of Tony.

"Not how I would have done it," Tony said. "But not bad.

On the nearby roof the brothers made short work of the foot soldiers who were actually robots.


	3. Chapter 3 Donnie Geeks Out

Four pairs of turtle-feet splashed through the sewers beneath Manhattan.

"You totally choked!" Mikey's shouts echoed through the old brick tunnels.

" I did not!" Donatello said with a grimace; even though he knew Mikey was right.

Mikey spun around to face Donnie. "You were all like, "Duh, duh, duh... You're the - Iron -Stark..."

"That's just..." Donatello shook off Mikey's attack and bumped past him to catch up with Leo and Raph.

"When do you think Master Splinter will let us go, huh?" Donnie asked, flashing the business card the Tony had given them following the encounter with the grenade.

"I don't know, Donnie," Leo started. "I don't think Master Splinter's going to be really happy with the fact that we just met several dozen people."

"But it's Iron Man. He's saved New York - the world more times than we have."

"Who's countin'? Raph said. He ain't nothin' without that suit."

"But the suits enough!" Donnie said. "The number of breakthroughs that he made while designing the Mark 1 was more than... It was a lot okay. If I could just hang out in his lab for a day, or even an hour, I would learn so much. Think about what we could accomplish if we teamed up with him.

"Hey! Mikey flipped in front of the other three. "Maybe we could become Avengers!"

"Mikey, we don't have any powers," Leo said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Doofus!" Raph said and he punched Mikey in the shoulder as he walked by him.

When they finally reached the lair Leonardo rushed to kneel before Master Splinter with his head hanging low.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," he started and then went on to describe the events of this morning as the other turtles kneeled beside him, their faces equally full of shame, except for Donatello's. Once Leo had finished Master Splinter sat in silence for a long moment.

"This is most troubling," said Splinter. "As I have begun to fear, the Foot Clan has begun to aspire to a new level of evil. Something has made them feel equal to those who are known as superheroes or super villains. Not only that, but they have moved even further from the way of the ninja with these recent bombings. "

"You think some event has motivated this new pattern?" Leo asked.

"It is the only explanation. The Foot have time and time again shown themselves to be wicked but they are not stupid or foolish enough to go up against these beings we've had seen on the news without preparations.

Finally, I am concerned that you were all seen by so many people, whom we do not know can be trusted."

"It's not like people don't know who we are at this point," Raph pointed out.

"Yeah, and there are people that look a lot more freaky than we do," Mikey said and then quickly added, "when compared to people, I mean. Like the Thing that hangs out with the Fantastic Four!"

"What thing?" Splinter asked.

"The Thing! You, know," Mikey said.

"I do not know this thing. Please tell me what thing you mean!"

"Sensei," Leo interrupted, "the man's name is the Thing - and he's kind of a large orangish rock - person."

"I see," said Splinter pausing, "that does sound more familiar now - be that as it may, we have enemies that would do us harm if they had easy access to us or those who would be our allies. And, although we live in a world that has seen much change in humanity, there are still those who hate and would seek to do us harm. You are aware of the mutant community and its continuing trials and tribulations. I have spoken with Professor Charles Xavier and he does not think my plan of secrecy to be unwise because of my concern that you four, while quite adept in your training, are not ready to enter a world filled with such powerful beings."

Mikey was shaking with excitement. "You talked to Professor X!"

"Yes, my son. Given the plight of his own kind of mutants, with whom we have a great deal in common, I thought it prudent to speak with him. Our _\- situation_, is much more like his own than this, Iron Man."

The brothers took in their master's words and could not help but agree with his logic regarding their place in this world.

"But - Iron Man, Sensei. He's worked with Professor X!" Donatello said. "He can take care of himself, we don't have to worry about hurting him."

"I will contact the professor again and discuss this matter with him further. I do not know about this - Iron Man but he may be a strong ally if he is truly as you describe him. And even if that were the case, it was not wise to approach him in such an open setting with any number of uncontrolled factors. I only fear for your safety my sons."

"I couldn't let the grenade kill him and those people!" Donnie was near shouting. He'd had enough of being the object of criticism today. Splinter was a little surprised by this outburst from his most introverted son but he did not convey this in his demeanor; instead he merely smiled at his son with understanding in his large brown eyes.

"I may not know much about this particular - hero, however, if he is like others that I have researched and discussed and he is part of this, Avengers team, do you think he would have been _taken out_ by a simple small explosive?"

Donatello's shoulder's slumped. His master had a point, as usual.

"Please try to be more careful, my sons. I am trying to find new allies for us but we must do so with the utmost care to ensure the protection and well being of our family." Splinter stood and turned to walk away as his sons sat thinking upon his words but then he quickly turned and produced a computer tablet in his hands. "You should also know that this morning's attack on Mr. Stark was most likely a ploy to distract you four as much as this Iron Man." With that Splinter tossed the tablet onto his meditation pillow.

When the four turtles watched the video that he had brought up, it explained that Tatsu, the Foot Clan general that Iron Man had recently captured, had escaped his prison transport this morning around the same time as the grenade attack.

"Darn it," Mikey said dejectedly. Raph stood up and grabbed a nearby basketball which he flung into a tunnel on the far side of the lair.


	4. Chapter 4: Empire State University

April O'Neil rushed up the stairs of the building; she was late for class again. It wouldn't be so bad if her professor was such a jerk; he would actually lock the door ten minutes in. Sure, he couldn't know that she had training in the morning with Master Splinter but why did he have to be such a jerk. She needed to stay up on her training so that she wouldn't be killed if taken by surprise. Genetics, on the other hand, she would probably never need.

She slammed through the doors and slid around the corner. At that moment she felt a tingle in her head; it was her psychic energy, something had set it off. The momentary distraction caused her to lose her footing. Just before she hit the ground she felt a pair of strong arms grab her.

She was gently placed back on her feet and she looked up into a pair of kind, hazel eyes that looked back at her from behind a pair of hipster glasses.

"Careful, there," he said.

"Thanks," April said as she knelt down to pick up her book. Luckily she had kept her laptop in her bag.

"Do you need help getting somewhere?" the boy said.

"I've gotta go. I'm going to be late," April said, still a little out of breath.

"Oh Doctor Conners class, huh? He's actually a nice guy. Don't worry, you've still got a few minutes until he locks the door." The boy looked at a watch and then continued, "Tell you what, for once, I actually have a few minutes. I'll walk you to the class and if your late, I'll tell him it's my fault."

"Sure, thanks." April said.

"I'm Peter," he said.

"April."

"Nice to meet you. Are you studying genetics?"

"No...well...I am right now. This is just a general elective though. You?"

"I'm in graduate programs in chemistry and genetics."

"Two graduate programs?" April said, trying to hide how impressed she was.

"They aren't too different. It's just like a double major," Peter said. "Here we are."

They had come to a stop in front of the class.

"Good luck. Are you coming to the review session before the quiz on Thursday?"

"Maybe," April said. "I'll probably have to if I want to pass. This stuff is a lot more complicated than I thought it would be. It's a lot more work than I think should be in a non-major undergraduate course."

"School's got to keep its rep up," Peter said. "Well, if you go to the review, I'll see you there. I'll be running this one."

"Okay, see yah." April said as Peter started away. April hadn't had a lot of time for socializing over the last few years outside of Casey and the turtles and it was nice to finally meet someone new. She'd been waiting so long for things to pan out with Casey that she'd never considered the possibility that other people could be an option.

"You've got thirty seconds," Peter called back.

"Oh shit!" April said and rushed into the classroom.


End file.
